


Not Anymore

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, Hyungki rise, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: After many, many successful years as MONSTA X, the boys have decided they've had all they bear of the idol life, and eager to begin lives on their own, they decide to disband. The couples pair off, each going their separate ways (without going too far from one another).Kihyun and Hyungwon are finally able to begin their life together, like they've been wanting for years. Now they must cope with the adjustment this will take, as well as the adoption into their brand new family.





	Not Anymore

“Are we sure about this?” Minhyuk asks, grasping Jooheon’s hand tightly as if it somehow strengthens him. Kihyun watches as Hoseok and Changkyun exchange a glance, and feels Hyungwon's eyes on him. He licks his lips anxiously, nodding. He finds himself tightening his own grip on Hyungwon's hand, very similar to how Minhyuk holds onto Jooheon, and sighs.

“I think it's time,” is all he can say, unsure really if he wants to give all this up, if he's willing to, for what he's been craving for years.

Hyunwoo nods, and stands to get their managers. The older men have been waiting outside for hours for them to finish their deliberation about whether or not to renew their contract, much as they had when their sister group, SISTAR, was in deliberations all those years ago. Kihyun had found it hard then to understand why they'd leave all this behind… He doesn't now.

  
The news goes over in the public much how you'd expect. News of one of the best idol groups disbanding had lit a fire of indignation and determination among their fans. MONSTA X enjoyed one of their best promotional periods they could have ever hoped for, taking home reward after reward for all their years of hard work. It makes them even sadder about leaving their fans, most of whom have been with them since the beginning, but they'd already made the announcement, and there's no going back.

  
“Well,” Changkyun sighs, curling up next to Hoseok on the couch in their dorm. This is the last night they'll be staying here.

Hyunwoo will begin transitioning into being a company choreographer the next day, and he's already got a cute little apartment all to himself not too far from the dorm.

Hoseok and Changkyun found a bit of a quieter area to live, Changkyun having decided to go back into school for a teaching degree so he can teach music to aspiring kids. He had always said his music teacher in middle school had changed his life, and he wants to do the same. Hoseok will work as a song-writer and producer, a job that doesn't require him to leave home for the big city very often.

Minhyuk and Jooheon have chosen a rural town in which to open a daycare. It's no surprise that either of them have decided to go this route for the others, both of them being so natural with kids it'd have been a crime for them to go any other way.

Kihyun and Hyungwon have found an apartment not too far from the city. Kihyun has joined a photography company, and Hyungwon has found employment in a little dance school within walking distance of their new home.

Most of everyone’s things have been packed and sent off already, but they all had decided to spend one last night together. They had become a family throughout their idol years, after all, and it'll be hard to leave each other, even if it will be for the better.

“Make sure to mark it in your calendars,” Kihyun reminds them all. “We have six months to make lives for ourselves, and we have to meet up and report our progress to each other.”

“You make it sound like a Show Champion mission or something,” Minhyuk comments with a wry grin. “Are we supposed to have personal cameras to record ourselves with?” The group shares a soft chuckle at this, though it's mostly subdued by their anxiety for tomorrow.

They had all thought that debut would be the hardest thing they'd ever have to go through, but this is by far the worst. However, each of them knows how necessary it is, at this point, for them all to be able to have what they want.

A long silence follows the collective chuckle, no one quite knowing what to say. Even their loud-mouth moodmaker, Minhyuk, is at a loss for words. They all know what they want to say, words of fear, nerves, how much they'll miss seeing each other every morning when they wake up and every night when they go to sleep. They'll miss just how much noise each can bring to the dorm. They'll miss all the idiosyncrasies, everything that made each one of them unique… They all want to say these things, but can't bring themselves to, too worried about tears to do so.

“I'm gonna miss you guys,” Hyunwoo finally says, voice thick with emotion. They all turn to look at their leader, silently astonished by the tear rolling down his cheek. Kihyun is the first to act, reaching over and squeezing his arm. Changkyun scurries over to hug the oldest tightly, burying his face in the man’s shirt to hide his own tears. They all end up in a cuddle pile, each one too overcome with emotion to try and say much.

“M-Maybe six m-months is too long, huh?” Hoseok manages to splutter out through his tears. “C-C-Could we m-meet after a m-month? Please?” On the last word his voice cracks, which only serves to worsen his crying.

Everyone immediately assures their most sensitive hyung that they definitely can.

  
And that's how they fall asleep that night, their last night together as a family, all cuddling in a pile on the couch.

  
Kihyun awakens at some point in the night wrapped up in Hyungwon's arms and squished between his love and Minhyuk. He bites back a sigh as he squirms his way free. It isn't that he feels fully rested or anything, his throat just feels so raw that he really ought to have some tea or something.

He makes himself a cup of the warm beverage and sits at the table, feeling a bit empty. He knows they're all doing the right thing. For years, they've been sneaking around and lying to everyone about their relationships. He knows, personally, that this is for the best. Now he can finally try his hand at having a family. He can finally be the father he's always wanted to be, with the man he's always dreamt of.

Hyungwon, as if hearing Kihyun's thoughts, stirs in his sleep. The lank man looks around blearily, eyes barely even open. Kihyun's heart stutters at even this small movement, so in love he can barely even stand it. The younger runs at his eyes, and finally finds who he's looking for. He offers Kihyun a small smile, and slowly works to untangle himself.

“What're you doing up so soon, hyung?” he asks upon reaching Kihyun's side, his voice a mere whisper as he leans against the older like a pillow. Kihyun chuckles fondly, nuzzling his cheek against the younger’s hair.

“My throats hurts,” he explains, holding up how cup. “Too much crying from earlier, I guess…” He means for the statement to be lighthearted, but apparently it's too soon to joke, because it carries with it a silencing weight.

“I'm sad to leave everyone,” Hyungwon murmurs after a few minutes, a hand coming to rest on Kihyun's knee, “but I'm glad it's for you. I'm excited to get our life started."

“Me, too, yaja,” Kihyun sighs, feeling a stray tear form at the corner of his eye as he sees the first rays of sunrise. “Me, too.”


End file.
